


Desperate Screams Of The Helpless Begging For Their Very Lives

by LahraTeigh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Beta Ignis Scientia, Insecure Prompto Argentum, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Prompto doubts his abilities.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Desperate Screams Of The Helpless Begging For Their Very Lives

Prompto put the freshly made tarts on a serving plate, and leaves them on the counter, ready for his Alphas to come back from training. 

And right on queue, here they enter. 

“-and I’ve told you plenty time, Prince, you need to keep your guard up. I’m not going easy on you just because you’re both the Prince and my Mate. You need to learn to defend yourself.” Gladio huffed.

“I’m not telling you to go easy on me...just..ugh forget it.” Noct huffed back.

The Prince’s eyes lit up when he noticed the tarts.  
“Was Specs here?!” He said excitedly, picking up one of the desserts and shoving it into his mouth.

Prompto nodded.  
“Uh, yeah. But he had to go. Said he’ll be back later.” Prompto was never good at lying, but maybe the Alphas wouldn’t notice. 

Gladio gave the Omega an odd look. 

Prompto gulped, pushing himself away from the kitchen bench. 

“Would you like me to run you both a bath?” Prompto asked, moving towards Noctis to fiddle with his filthy clothing. 

Gladio nodded.  
“That would be great.”   
———

Prompto paced by the front door waiting for his Beta to come home.   
He jumped with surprise when he heard the key click in the door. 

“Iggy, I’m glad your back! You need to take credit for the tarts!” Prompto panicked. 

Ignis sagged with annoyance.   
“Why can’t you just tell them you made them? What difference does it make.” 

Prompto followed Ignis to the kitchen as the Beta started to put some groceries away. 

“I’m not-I’m not good at anything. If they knew I made them they would hesitate to eat them, if they even ate them at all! Probably think I poisoned them of something.” Prompto whined. 

“You’re good at lots of things, Prom. And baking is one of them.” Ignis tried to encourage. 

Prompto shook his head.   
“Just please...I won’t ask again.” 

“Again? So how many things have you baked and given Specs the credit for?” Noct asked, entering the kitchen in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Gladio close behind.  
“Ignis was working today, he wouldn’t have had been able to get from work, then here to make tarts, and back to work again. There’s just no time in his schedule for something like that.” 

Prompto blushed at being caught out by his lies.

Noctis tilted his face towards his own.   
“Why didn’t you just tell us the truth? These are amazing, Prom.” 

The Omega shrugged.  
“I didn’t...what if you thought I was playing a prank on you. Or you didn’t like them. I’m not good at anything, Prin-Alpha. I didn’t want you to think this was something else I failed at. If I said they were Iggy’s...you two wouldn’t hesitant to eat it.” 

The Prince pulled his Omega into his chest.   
“We know you wouldn’t prank us. We trust you, Prom.” 

Prom relaxed in the Prince’s hold, wrapping his arms around Noct’s waist. 

The Alpha chuckled as his towel unraveled, causing the Omega to blush. 

Glady Wolf whistled and Iggy sighed dramatically.

“Get dressed, you two, before you both catch a cold.” He huffed.

Prompto watched as the two Alphas left the room.

“Now that they know, care to help me with dinner?” The Beta asked.

Prompto smiled.  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
